Forever
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Challange 2. "Because you said Forever." Firestar didn't know why he was there, but maybe it was just because he really just wanted to be with him...But they're meetings meant something and took him to what he really wanted in life. TigerFire.


A/n: Next TigerFire challenge. This one is rather long and it will lead through many books for a warning. This ranges between the 1st series to the 3rd...

Inspired by "Who Knew" By PiNK. (You shall see why soon)

* * *

**Challenge 2-TigerFire**

**Forever**

* * *

It was a dark place, no stars, no light, and he wasn't even sure why he was in this place. He had remembered hearing about this place one time as well...but why he was here? He really was not sure. He had heard it was for those who committed crimes when they were alive, so he being here made no sense. For one, he was alive still, and for two, he didn't think he had done anything really that wrong. Wasn't that true? He really hadn't done anything wrong...as far as he knew. And yet, for a moon or two now, he had been waking to this place. He picked up scents here and there from all clans, but not knowing one cat's scent. He had picked up familiar ones in this place, but he could not name them. He had believed he had run into Thistleclaw's scent one time, and maybe Darkstripe's. But he still wasn't too sure about it.

"What are _you _doing here?" A voice hissed and Firestar spun around. He looked around in confusion. No one was there...at all. Not even a scent existed there at the moment. He felt a tail catch his own and his body noticeably stilled. He spun around, about to growl when emerald locked into amber. The ThunderClan leader noticeably stiffened as he saw a lean tabby walk out from the shadows and circle around him.

"Tigerstar," The leader whispered and the tabby paused and looked at him. The leader looked hurt and the tabby wasn't sure why. He sighed and nudged the leader along to a rock. The other blinked and looked at him. "Tig-" He was about to say the other's name again before a growl rumbled in the other's throat. "..._you said forever." _Firestar murmured softly and the other sighed heavily and nudged the leader once again onto the rock. Firestar looked down at him and then he blinked as the other jumped up beside him and they're tails twined together.

"I know I did..." The other sighed and lay down next to the other as Firestar himself laid down. "But you're here now..." The other licked his cheek softly. "You're here with me..." He purred softly and Firestar smiled weakly and nodded. He was here now and he was back with the one he loved. That no one knew about but them. Firestar then blinked as he was flipped over to his back to the ground and Tigerstar looking down at him. "I'm sorry..._who knew_..." He murmured. The other nodded and looked up at him.

"Tigerstar...I hated watching that..." Firestar murmured. "All nine of your lives ripped out at once...it was so horrid..." He shivered and closed his eyes. "But...we did it. No, I avenged you...I killed Scourge." He whispered and Tigerstar smirked softly and nodded. "Tigerstar...I did something else for you, you know..." The other leader looked down at him and blinked.

"What did you do for me other than kill Scrouge?" The tabby asked and his tail flicked somewhat as it was held in the other's tail. Firestar smiled and looked at the other with eyes that the other so _desperately_ had wanted to see again...The tabby lay back down again and looked at the current leader.

"I named you're son after you." He murmured and Tigerstar blinked. He looked at Firestar with a confused look and the leader chuckled some. He had expected this from Tigerstar. "Bramblepaw," He reminded the other of his son. Tigerstar nodded somewhat. "He got his warrior name tonight Tigerstar." He purred. "After I finally got back from something...and I named him Brambleclaw...all for you." He murmured and Tigerstar also purred then and nuzzled the other softly.

"You did? How...thoughtful." Tigerstar murmured softly. He was smiling though, happy that his son was not getting blamed for things that he had done in his life time. He then noticed that Firestar was starting to fade. His eyes widened somewhat, and then he frowned. He licked the other softly on the face and sighed heavily. "I guess you're waking up. I'll...see you again, won't I?" He murmured and Firestar paused before nodding. He licked the other's ear as he faded out.

* * *

Firestar padded around the ThunderClan clearing. He was worried now...Sandstorm had two of _his _kits...and frankly he wasn't sure what he should do now. He was scared to dream, scared to see how angry Tigerstar might be at him for still mating with Sandstorm. _But he's gone...not in this world and what more could I have done?_ He thought and sighed heavily. He was still worried and it seemed everyone in camp knew that he was worried about _something_. Finally Graystripe padded up to him.

"What's wrong Firestar? You haven't been the same since Sandstorm had your kits..." The other murmured and Firestar shook his head somewhat. What was he supposed to tell his friend though? That he was visiting the dark forest? Seeing Tigerstar there? He didn't really think that it would be a good thing for him to bring that up with the other.

"Just...not sleeping well," The leader answered and his friend sighed but nodded. The other nudged him lightly and he sighed softly. "Don't worry about it Graystripe...I just need to think on my own for a while, alright?" The other was hesitant but nodded and padded off over to Longtail who was sniffing around for prey most likely. Firestar sighed and padded into his den. It was getting late...he might as well get this over with.

* * *

Tigerstar paced back and forth in the clearing before him. He was annoyed to say the least. Where was Firestar? He had promised he would be here! It had been a good while since he had seen the leader! It was annoying him as well, was the other hiding something from him? It seemed to be the most likely thing to happen; it explained why the other was not here. That bothered Tigerstar. What would the other have to hide from him?

Firestar appeared before him then, and he blinked. The other was looking rather nervous for some reason or another. "Where have you been?" Tigerstar's tail flicked as he asked the other who paused before sighing softly. He sat down and looked at Tigerstar.

"I haven't been able to come to my senses to tell you." Firestar murmured and Tigerstar was suddenly annoyed/interested in what the other was about to say. After all...the other was hiding something from him, but what he was he didn't know. "...S-sandstorm ha-had _my _kits." Firestar stammered and the other froze, a low growl rumbling deep within his throat.

"She what?" He hissed and Firestar glanced away. This was what he was afraid of. The other didn't understand that this had happened...because he wasn't there. He was long gone...and his friends loved the kits. They told him that it was better this way for him to have the two kits, but of course...Tigerstar didn't understand!

"Squirrelkit and Leafkit..." Firestar mewed softly as the other approached him and growled still. He found Tigerstar's face right close to his own. He looked into those amber eyes and he seemed to melt. The other finally heaved a sigh and nuzzled the others neck softly. Deep down inside he knew this was for the best...but at the same time he was burning with a rage that he could not even come to explain...but no, he would not take it out on Firestar. It was not his fault. "Then you are not...mad at me?" The other murmured and Tigerstar licked his cheek in reply. The leader smiled and nuzzled the other softly. He could feel his body fading and he blinked then frowned. "I'm sorry...good-bye for now..." He murmured and the other nodded somewhat. This was a short meeting...but it was for the better to leave Tigerstar to his anger.

* * *

A terror surged through Firestar, greater than anything he had ever felt before. He had not even felt this terror when he watched Scrouge rip out all of Tigerstar's nine lives in one blow. Now this terror...was coming from the monsters that were attacking his home, ripping the land apart. His clan was starving, scared, and they were even forced to leave they're camp...they had nothing here, and he knew they had to get out of here or they would surly die here. All the clans had to be suffering at that, every clan had to be affected in some way or another...they needed to stay as four clans, and he knew that, but they had not met in a long time. Not since the great rock was overturned by the twolegs. None of them knew...none of them knew what kind of danger was just around the corner, and they couldn't fight it. The thing that scared him the most was that his other daughter had gone missing after his first daughter had. It terrified the leader to say the least.

He didn't know what he could do! He had not even had a sign from StarClan about anything...which he hoped meant that they didn't abandon the clans. If they did then all hope was surly lost forever. No cat would know what to do...and they didn't right now either. It was just a mess. No one had any idea what was what, or what should really happen. Should they all break up and leave? Go somewhere else? There was no answer and Firestar had no idea what he should believe in anymore. Nor did he know if he really was destined to lead Thunderclan...if he should have stayed as a kittypet and never came to the forest. He was full of doubts, and his dreams now haunted him. He had not spoken to Tigerstar in a long time, and really...he didn't _care_. Why should he have cared in the first place? Tigerstar was dead, gone...and he had another mate, Sandstorm, and two kits...that he feared were forever gone.

Tigerstar shouldn't matter to him. He shouldn't care that the other was long gone, even if his heart told him he really did love him still. He couldn't let that love come forth; it really didn't matter to him anymore. He had to let it go, even if it created a gap within his heart. He had to focus on being a leader, and what he was really meant to do in his life. He would find out...somehow.

"Firestar!" As he padded into the makeshift camp he noticed Cinderpelt with wide, bright eyes. He blinked and looked at where she was looking. His daughter...and Tigerstar's son...They were back...and now maybe he would understand what was going on...he hoped.

* * *

Tigerstar was annoyed. Many moons had passed since Firestar had visited him in the Dark forest. He didn't understand it! Why was the other not visiting him anymore? Was it that now that he had a mate and two kits that the other didn't need him anymore? He didn't know, but it outraged him. How could the other forget he was there so simply? That was not right! The leader should never leave him! But...he was dead at the same time...did that make this...harder? Harder for the leader to be in two worlds? One paw in the dark world...and one in the light. What world was better for him? He wasn't really too sure, but he _knew_where he wanted the other to stand.

Finally, he got fed up enough that he wanted to go into the leaders dreams...and he would. He walked down a certain path and stepped into Firestar's dreams. He looked around, everything was dark, a single flame in the dark. He paused before he padded down to where the flame was. Firestar was there, standing there and looking into his reflection. What Tigerstar saw was a mystic white cat and a red cat with kits scampering around them. Firestar seemed not to notice that he was also watching this.

_"Ow! Mama! Rusty bit my tail!" One of them cried and the she-cat sighed heavily. _

_"Fire, Rusty isn't even near you!" She snapped at him and then pointed at the smallest kit that was climbing up a chair while the 'father' watched the other, a purr rumbling in his throat. _What Tigerstar really noticed was that the smallest kit was the one who Firestar was gazing at. Finally the leader spoke.

"Myself...I was the smallest of all of the kits my mother had, out of the seven of us...I was always the weakest in their eyes...even the other girls were stronger than me! Father...he was always so proud when I did something none of them did. I was the stronger one then, and he saw that as a wonderful thing...yet it hurt me at the same time to see all of his attention was in making me stronger and the others hated me for it. My brothers didn't understand me, and none of them saw what I would one day become...but I am wondering, was I right to not be a kittypet anymore? Should I-" Tigerstar nudged the other then and growled softly. Firestar blinked and looked at him. "Tigerstar...should I have...stayed a kittypet?" He whispered.

"No..." Tigerstar frowned and nuzzled the other who closed his eyes. "Why would you even think of such a thing Firestar? You're a leader, a strong one at that...and I thought you wanted to be wild." Inside Tigerstar was feeling hurt and betrayed. Would Firestar go to a kittypet life like his father had done? Another leader lost to the kittypet temptations? An outrage!

"The clan is starving, twoleg monsters have torn up the forest, and the other clans do not wish to leave the forest like ThunderClan and WindClan. ShadowClan is far too proud to, and RiverClan is stronger than any of us. Cats have gone missing...my daughter's gone...my other daughter had been on a journey with your son and other cats to find out what an omen meant and now they came home, but nothing is happening that will save us! We're starving, there's so little prey...and I wonder if I will led my clan to doom!" Firestar cried. "Just like how my brothers used to tell me I was always the weakest and I wouldn't ever get anywhere...and I don't know...was I better as a-"

"_Don't say it!_" Tigerstar snarled and the other leader stepped back, eyes wide. "Don't think like my idiot of a father!" The other hissed and Firestar blinked. Of course...the leader didn't know about Pinestar. Tigerstar sighed and sat down, he flicked his tail and it wound around the others. Firestar hesitated before he walked over and sat next to Tigerstar, they're tails wound together. "Pinestar was the leader of ThunderClan, and my father. However, he left the clan to become a kittypet, not bothering to look back at me or my mother. My other two siblings died, so maybe that was a reason...but I don't know. Then not long after a half-brother of mine named Flamestar left his own clan, Shadowclan, following after Pinestar...it was an outrage!" Tigerstar hissed and Firestar looked up at him and frowned. He gave the other a comforting lick on the cheek.

"So...you're own father turned on you?" Firestar murmured and Tigerstar nodded. He had always wondered how the other became like he did...why he wanted to be leader above everything else, and now he understood there was power wanted, but there was another factor, to prove him. Like his son was doing now. Firestar leaned on the other and whispered. "I'm sorry for not coming to see you Tigerstar, but things are such a mess right now." He sighed. "I don't know what to do...and StarClan is not guiding us! They are not telling us what we should do..." Firestar sighed and closed his eyes.

"Of course not, they do probably _fear_ what will happen to the clans. When they fear something they normally don't listen to reason and thing go downhill from there."

Tigerstar shrugged and Firestar looked up at him. He nodded and smiled somewhat at the other. "What?" Tigerstar blinked and Firestar sighed in contentment.

"Even if they are not there to help us...you are still around for me to talk to. You finally broke the darkness in my dreams." Firestar murmured sighing like normal as his body began to slowly fade. "Tiger-"

"Sh. It's alright." Tigerstar murmured and licked the others head softly. "We'll be meeting more often, I can tell you that...and I trust that you will do the right thing. I'll always be here for you. Just remember, you just have to dream about me...and I will be there for you Firestar...always...and I meant it when I said _forever._"

"Of course you did..." Firestar mewed softly and nodded at the other; he nuzzled the other and closed his eyes. "I'll be back...trust me Tigerstar..."

_When they said three years from now you'd be long gone, I got up and punched they're mouth, 'cause they're all wrong...who knew...who knew...who knew?_

* * *

He lied.

Tigerstar thought darkly. Again, Firestar hadn't come and saw him in a long time...and it angered him so much! Where was the idiot? Why wasn't he here? Not to mention why was he having a bad feeling about something? A voice snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to see his son, Hawkfrost. How had he died? It didn't seem real! "Brambleclaw killed me...that weakling!" Hawkfrost spat. "He refused to kill Fires_tar_!" The other looked purely disgusted with what happened. "He could have been leader if he went through with it!"

"You _asked _Brambleclaw to _kill _Firestar?" To say the least, Tigerstar was proud but at the same time he was outraged! His son dare touch what was his? No, he wouldn't allow Firestar to die such a death...and he didn't. Well, that was at least a good thing...but what Hawkfrost tried to do he wasn't sure and he knew it was probably not a good thing either.

"No," Hawkfrost scoffed. "_We_ lured him into a trap. It would have ripped out all of his lives! It got one of them, but he didn't let it happen!" He spat. "That idiot brother...he could have had all he wanted! To be leader! Why didn't he want to?" He spat.

"Who knows?" Tigerstar shrugged and began to wander about again, ignoring his son being there now. He was already annoyed with his son being there. He just wanted to see Firestar! But now, he wasn't sure if the other would even want to see him after his son had done this...even if he did trust Brambleclaw. Then this made him pause and he looked at Hawkfrost. "Wait...Brambleclaw is _deputy_?" He asked, and Hawkfrost nodded. Tigerstar blinked. When had his first son become deputy of ThunderClan? What happened to the idiot best friend of Firestar? He shook his head; so many things had happened that he didn't know about...maybe there was reason to Firestar never coming to see him again? He hoped there was some reasons to that...hoped, but didn't know.

"_Tigerstar."_A voice murmured and he spun around, thinking his son would be there but he wasn't. No one was there. He blinked. _"No...You're not like you're Father Brambleclaw. I can promise you that...stop fretting that we will turn on you because you are his son...you just proved that you are loyal to the clan, like you do day after day. It's time you stop worrying about it..."_

_"But Firestar...I have to keep proving myself...so many cats here still don't think I'm not like my Father..." A sigh sounded. _Tigerstar had no idea what was happening! Why was he hearing this nonsense?_"Firestar...is there something you're not telling me? Whenever I bring up my Father you seem to wince...but that look in your eyes..." A pause. "Did you really hate my Father Firestar?" _

_"Hate...him?" Another pause, this time much longer. "No Brambleclaw. I never did hate him, and I don't think I really ever can hate him either. In fact...I...I was just afraid of what would happen if he took over the clans. Scared, but never hated him. Brambleclaw...I...it was not even close to hate, I felt something much different than hate towards you're father."_

_"And that would be?"_ Tigerstar smiled lightly. His son was such a fool...he had no idea what the leader was about to tell him._"Firestar...that would be?" The voice repeated and this time there was a reply to his comment._

_"I_ loved_ him Brambleclaw..."_ That voice was really soft, and judging from the gasp, the other didn't know what to exactly say.

Tigerstar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Firestar had just told his son how he felt about him...and what would happen now, Tigerstar didn't know. He didn't hear any more as a static stopped the words as they were started to be spoken. Tigerstar swallowed, not sure that something good was going to happen. He knew then though, he would for sure walk in Firestar's dream. He _had _to know what had happened between his son and Firestar after that realization of feelings...

Tigerstar could feel it when Firestar finally went to sleep. He looked down the lane of the forest that let him go and walk in someone's dreams. He padded off silently into the darkness, finding himself walking into the dream Firestar was in. A dream that made no sense. Things were blurred out, cries heard, but nothing was certain. However, he did see one thing...Firestar and another standing not too far off. The other was on a rock, lying there, breathing ragged. Firestar was looking up at him.

"You're going to leave soon aren't you?" The other murmured. "Skywatcher...we did it though, we re-built the clan!" Firestar said, looking worried. "You can't leave now! They need you...you're tales of wisdom...SkyClan-"

"Firestar...my last breath is coming soon." The other heaved. He sighed. "I need to tell you..._there will be three kin of your kin that will hold the power of the stars in their paws." _The other murmured softly. Tigerstar blinked. He then watched the other vanish and Firestar was left there alone. Firestar looked at him then and his eyes widened.

"Tigerstar?" He murmured as the other started to pad over to him, purring somewhat. He nuzzled the leader who nuzzled back. "You're here again...when I need you the most." Firestar murmured. "Wait then...oh I..." He looked down. "I told you that I would visit more often didn't I? I didn't keep that promise...I-" Tigerstar pressed his nose to the others and Firestar stopped and looked into those amber eyes...those beautiful eyes. "Tigerstar..." His name came out in a purr and that only made the ex-leader smile more.

"_Remember, I said forever I would wait._" Tigerstar murmured and the other nodded. "You told my son...how you felt Firestar. Why did you do that? I...want to also know how he reacted..." He murmured and the other sighed and leaned into Tigerstar.

"He freaked...he didn't know what to think Tigerstar...he was just...amazed I really did love you. I think he thought I was kidding. I don't know...after that he told me he had to go think about everything...I don't take that as something good, but you know, daily he tries to prove to me, to the clan he is loyal. He's trying to prove he is nothing like you or..._Hawkfrost_." The other shivered at the name and Tigerstar frowned. He nudged the other lightly to show he wouldn't let his son ever hurt him again...neither of his sons. They would never harm the flame colored leader, ever. Not as long as he had...okay so that wouldn't work. But now, he swore he would stay by Firestar's side, even as a shadow, following him everywhere he went. "I have to tell you something else..." The other murmured softly. "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are having kits..."

The ex-leader stiffened and looked at the other, eyes dark. "What did you just say?" He whispered softly. Firestar sighed and shook his head somewhat. Of course Tigerstar couldn't believe that he had just said that, of course...

"They're having kits..." Firestar said once again and the other looked at Firestar, his eyes showing he demanded to know how this came about. "They love each other, I cannot do anything about that, it is not my place to tell them who they can and can't love you know." The leader murmured and Tigerstar sighed, sitting on his hunches and looking at Firestar.

"But if they are in love...where will this put us Firestar?" Tigerstar murmured and Firestar shrugged. He didn't know, and frankly, he knew that the other probably knew this was not going to end well, and of course he was right. If anything this would make them have to deal with the fact that...they had to stop meeting, even the forgotten meetings were lost in time once they knew for sure that they could never see one another again...that bothered him, bothered both of them. There was a boundary now between them.

"I don't know." That was all he could say. But he did know for one that they had to choose now. He had to choose where he set a paw, what world he belonged in..."But you said _forever_." He murmured and Tigerstar paused before nudging him again and sighed softly. He knew what they had said...both said that word, oh so many times...and yet could they actually keep the meaning of that word alive? Neither knew, and a choice had to be made right now...a choice...of where they stood in the world, where _they _stood. Not anyone else. "...it's over isn't it?" He whispered and Tigerstar backed off. He nodded. Pain flashed in Firestar's eyes.

_But you said forever...who knew? When they said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I stood up and punched they're mouth because they're all wrong...because you said forever._

Firestar nodded though and turned. "_You said forever...who knew?_" He murmured. He started moving along quickly, he had to get away. He had to not show Tigerstar that he was hurt so badly...that this was making him hurt this bad...that he loved Tigerstar more than his mate...possibly even his daughters. He just kept walking along, not turning back.

This was Tigerstar's choice…As he thought that he felt something hit him and pin him down. _"I said forever…and I mean forever…now tell me Firestar…what do you choose?" _

No, now this was Tigerstar's choice, and he had chosen him over anything…and now it was his own choice. What would he choose? He wasn't sure, but for one he knew that he would choose his life right now. Which side he stood on, everything. Everything was here, to be decided now. And, honestly, the leader already knew what he wanted.

"I want to be by you_ forever_..." Firestar murmured back softly, extremely happy about this. He chooses, and he was not at all regretting it. This was a choice he knew that he was finally agreeing to, and not one that he said just to save someone...protect someone. He _wanted_ it, not someone else, for once...and he _enjoyed_it. He could even _feel _Tigerstar's smile. The other licked his fur softly and Firestar leaned to his touch. He loved Tigerstar for sure...more than Sandstorm, no. He never loved her. He couldn't have when he felt so much for Tigerstar.

"Then you will be...no matter what anyone else says, you will always be near me...and I will always stay near you until the day you die, then you will by mine..._forever_." He murmured and smiled at the other. Firestar nodded, as if he was almost in a trance. He knew though, they both knew, he was not in a trance, but he was offering himself to the other...he _loved _Tigerstar.

_Because you said forever...Who knew?_

* * *

"Firestar?" Sandstorm nudged her mate who startled awake. The other however, was smiling. He was happy, and you could see it in his eyes. Sandstorm wondered why, because she hadn't seen these in a long time, not since they're kits were born. The other was also purring softly to what had happened, and he padded out of the den without even looking at her. She frowned and walked after him, wondering what was wrong with him. Firestar went down the high ledge however and showed no sign of what was making him so happy...but she would know soon enough.

* * *

"What?" Sandstorm hissed at Firestar who was sitting in his den, calm as she hissed at him. "What do you mean that you don't want to be mates anymore?" She snapped. Firestar sighed.

"I love someone else Sandstorm." Firestar admitted. "You see...I have always loved this someone, for a long time, much longer than I loved you...I don't know...I was forcing myself I think. Sandstorm I'm really sorry you know...but I really do love someone else." He murmured. She looked away and stalked out, still hissing. Firestar watched her go, and honestly he didn't care, because Tigerstar was there for him _forever. _He promised, and Firestar knew for sure that the other made this promise for sure; this time...they were real words. They're meets were still happening, and every day he woke up happily...because he _loved _his dreams now, every signal one was special...and nice...he knew that it was a good thing. No one knew about his meetings with Tigerstar, save Jayfeather and Brambleclaw...and he wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

_"FIRESTAR!"_

A screech sounded that even caught to Tigerstar in the Dark forest. He blinked and then started running to a pool he had found not too long ago; it showed him a certain cat for a short period of time. He looked into the pool and focused on Firestar. He found the leader lying on the ground in the forest. Onestar, Blackstar, and Jayfeather all looking down at the leader in worry. _What happened?_ He didn't know, and it scared him. Firestar was bleeding, his blood flooding onto the other three's paws. It had been Onestar that screamed he saw now. He frowned somewhat and watched as Firestar's body went limp and Jayfeather murmured.

"He's losing his last life..." This made Tigerstar's eyes go wide. He cursed to himself and ran down a pathway. He didn't know what to do exactly, he promised Firestar he would protect him and yet, now when the other was losing his last life, he wasn't there for him.

* * *

Firestar could feel his last life leaving his body, and he didn't know where Tigerstar was at all...he said he would be there for him but now where was he? That was his last thought in that body...before his spirit was leaving him, and he could feel the air rushing up at him and he noticed a shimmering light. "Spottedleaf..." He murmured he had not seen the old medicine cat in a long time. He frowned somewhat before he sighed. Tigerstar wasn't there to take him with him...then he had to head over to StarClan.

_When they said three years from now, you'd be long gone..._

He closed his eyes before nodding. He started going over to the other, to the one he used to be in love with. He then blinked somewhat as he heard something come from behind him. He spun around and his eyes widened.

_I stood and punched there mouth. Because you said forever. Who knew? Who knew?_

"Tigerstar..." Firestar's eyes lit up. He ignored Spottedleaf then and ran for the other. Tigerstar was out of breath but he smiled then and nuzzled the other. "Oh...Tigerstar you really did come!" He murmured softly. The other nodded and wrapped his tail around the others. He looked at Spottedleaf and growled. He said nothing to her and nuzzled his mate and then started walking back to where he came. Firestar followed and murmured.

_"Because you said forever..."_

_"And I meant forever..."_

_**Who knew?**_

* * *

A/n: Alright I just **have** to say that this is my longest one shot...over 6,000 words! I'm soooo happy! Yet this was originally for a challenge...well, I do like how it turned out, could have been better but still...It was a challenge, and there are still more I need to write...gah 13 more actually...because this is only the second, and I have to do 5 GrayFire and 5 OneFire...then again they will probably be shorter because I enjoy TigerFire more than both of those. Anyways, look out for the next challenges as well as the first one I posted. ^^

Please if it isn't too much **R & R** because I hardly get feedback on my Warriors stories ^^;;; also, if you wish to request a prompt for one of the challenges go ahead, it can be for any pairing as well. Well, an OneFire, GrayFire, or TigerFire...

Also thanks Sapphire93 for the Beta.

_Also, Flamestar is someone you will come to know when I post up a Warrior cat FanFiction for Firestar's past as well as for another story. So, all questions will be answered then about who he is._


End file.
